Power Rangers: Ocean Charge
by HaydenHalliwell
Summary: In the city of Summer Cove, a innocent vacation sends five teens to a path to find and protect the mystical Pearls of Power from the ruthless Necron; in order to do so, they must use the powers of acnient sea animals to become Power Rangers.
1. Intro

Hey guys! I'm doing my first fanfiction and it's titled _Power Rangers Ocean Charge_. I know there are alot of ocean-themed fanfics, yet i trying make this one different; here is the story of my fanfic.

In the city of Summer Cove, things are in peace when evil have never attack, but not until a powerful force begins to change Pearls of Power have been seperated and now is causing chaos all over Summer Cove. A evil threat has come to search for the power and will do anything to get it. With evil looming, a good force has come out of hiding bringining five warriors to stop these destructive tyrants. Five ordinary teens, David, Tyler, Nathan, Rachel and Allison, are traveling to their big vacation, until a powerful whirlpool rerouted them into a land where the good force, Gemini and Alpha 8 needs them the most. After the Pearls of Power have been sepaerated, the teens-- who are also strugling issues of their own-- must use the powers of acnient sea creatures and must use their aquatic movements as Power Rangers, in order to find the poweful pearls and to stop the evil that wants it.

**Rangers**

*David Simmons

Color: Red

Age: 17

Hobbies: skateboarding

Bio: David is strong and hard-headed. He's a fierce leader, but he can be sometimes cool. His best hooby is to skateboard. He also have a developing relationship with Ali.

*Tyler Peterson

Color: Blue

Age: 17

Hobbies: surfing

Bio: Tyler is the most ambitious of the team. He loves to surf and do pretty well in surfing competitions. He has a huge crush on Rachel.

*Nathan Ross

Color: Green

Age: 17

Hobbies: football

Bio: Nathan is the strongest of the team. He is also the captain/quaterback of the SCH's sharks. He has a thing with Zoey, but he soon gets compeitive when Jake hits on her.

*Rachel Simpson

Color: Yellow

Age: 17

Hobbies: reporting

Bio: Rachel thinks she knows everyrthing in the world, but she is the best person to tell the truth. At home she plants alot of flowers, and also has a crush on Tyler.

*Allison "Ali" Moore

Color: Pink

Age: 17

Hobbies: cheerleading

Bio: Allison, usually her friends call her Ali, is the captain of the cheerleading team. She is the most beautiful girl of the school. She also has a huge crush on David.

**Allies**

*Gemini

Bio: Gemini is the ranger's mentor. He is a rare kind of ancient sorcerors who had a part of creating the Pearls of Power. He helps the rangers during battles by using his telekinesis instead of using the morphers. In ancient times, he was the keeper of the pearls and the sacred temple, but the temple was attacked by Necron. This incident started their bitter rivary.

*Alpha 8

Bio: Alpha 8 is Gemini's robotic assistant and the ranger's friend. Somehow he was a lost creation and was found by Gemini to help him techinally. Among other Alpha's, This Alpha has the ability to make zords and weapons to help the rangers. Just like Alpha 5 and 7, he says the same famous catchphrase "Ai yi yi yi."

*Zoey

Bio: Zoey is another of friend to the rangers. She also runs the Hut, a beach cafe and the ranger's hangout. She also helps Nathan with school stuff, with it keeps a relationship to him and Jake, but don't know who to choose.

*Max

Bio: Max is a typically a trouble maker. He has Bulk's stupority and Skull's non-knowledge skills. He always falls in love with Rachel and Allison, but usually gets kick off.

*Agent Brown

Bio: Agent Brown is the most mysterious character of all. His shady past has few insights to why he came to Summer Cove. He spent almost fifteen years figuring what are the idenities of the Power Rangers. Now that the new rangers has come, he might have a chance to figure it out.

**Villains**

*Necron

Bio: Necron is an evil sea creature that seeks the Pearls of Power. He always has a bad temper not to be messed with. In ancient times, he was the one responsible for the destruction of the sacred temple where the pearls lie and where Gemini was the creator, so this incident started their bitter rivarly.

*Elyria

Bio: Elyria, Necron's only daugther and powerful female warrior, is well skilled in the arts of darkness. A little bit clumsly at times; she proves worthy by battling the rangers.

*Vortix

Bio: Vortix, Necron's main general, is very armed and dangerous among the people he inflicts harm to, espeically the rangers. Vortix has the power to create dangerous vortexes that prove deadly to get rid of.

*Grantor

Bio: Grantor is basically a monster recruited to Necron's army only to be his second general. Sometimes dimwitted, he is a vauable adversary to the rangers.

*Symbolites

Bio: Symbolites are Necron's footsoilders; they are Krill-shaped goons with skull-like swords.

*Arthodrones

Bio: Arthodrones are the higher forms of Symbolites and much more powerful with skull-like staffs.

*Darkonda

Bio: Darkonda, a ruthless bounty hunter, thought to be extinct from the battle he inflicted on Dark Spector ten years ago, is resurrected by a wizard. Now, he sets his revenge upon the ocean rangers.

**Weapons**

Blazin' Blaster

Water Staff

Terra Axe

Lighting Grips

Aeiral Bow

Shark Cannon

**Armor**

Atlantic Battelizer

Zephyr Armor

**Veliches**

Wave Racers

Wave Flyers

Zora Hovercycle

Serpent Carrier

**Zords**

Sharkzord

Whalezord

Turtlezord

Mantarayzord

Dolphinzord

Atlanticzord

Oceanus Megazord

Celestrial Megazord

Mega Oceanus Megazord

Atlantis Megazord

Supreme Oceanus Megazord


	2. Power Storm, Part 1

*****Power Rangers Ocean Charge-- "Power Storm, Part 1"*****

The scene begins with a thunderstorm across the Atlantic Ocean and near the coast of California

***Underwater**  
There lies a glow, bright light far down to a hidden cavern; where tawny spheres are rested on a seal rock. Camera zooms form underwater to above water, across the ocean then flash.

***Shadow Realm—(Ext. Kingdom lair)**  
Now it shift focus to a world of pure evil and then to a dark shadowy figure which appears

Shadowy figure: Red eyes glowing blissfully: "Finally the pearls of power are awaken!"

***Summer Cove - (Ext. City View)**  
Camera zooms to a urban area down coast, twenty miles away from Angel Grove

***Summer Cove high – (Ext. View)**  
Camera zooms to a high school where kids are walking inside

***Summer Cove high – (Int. view**)  
The camera then focus inside the building where three friends are discussing about there plans after school

David: Okay! What about our plans?

Nathan: Looking deeply profound: What plans?

Alison: Looking at Nathan then answer him: The boat trip. I'm supposed to talk to my dad about using his boat, and then we will set sail across the seven seas.

Nathan: Okay! We are going to take our trip, but first let's rendezvous to The Hut.

David: Alright, I call Tyler!

Alison: And I'll get Rachel!

Nathan, David, and Alison all spilt up to go to their classes and wait til' the bell rings to go home

***Underwater**  
Camera zooms into an underwater cavern, where five pearls are starting to illuminate very brightly and a rumble shakes causing the illuminated spheres to shine up in the surface

***Shadow Realm—(Int. Kingdom lair)**  
Camera then zooms into a shadowy lair where the shadow figure is focusing on the pearls position, then enters a female who seems posed at the figure

Female: You saw them?

Shadow figure: Yes, my Elyria, I found them at last; it took over three decades and this time I will get them.

Elyria: But dad, what will happen if…

Shadow figure: I, Necron, master of darkness, will not let that Gemini to get them, not now, not ever!

Elyria: Father, you will have all the time of the world to get them.

Necron: screaming while turning to Elyria and his eyes glowing: No! I will not let him get it…and I will stop him if he does! Go Elyria now!!

Elyria: Dad!!

Necron: screaming furiously: GO!!

Elyria leaves while he turns around in a ruling stance and views his eyes with completely red

***The Cave- (Ext.)**  
The camera zooms to a cave on a deserted island almost ten miles from Summer Cove

***The Cave- (Int.)**  
Once inside the camera, it shifts focus to an unknown figure

Unknown figure: his eyes glowing white: It's time!

Camera blacks out

*********************************************************

***The Hut**  
Camera fades back to a hangout for teens, The Hut, where the manger Zoey is helping out her customers. Then it shifts back to David, Nathan, and Alison where they find Tyler and Rachel at a table.

David: There you go, let's talk business.

Mark: Yeah, vacation business! Hey Ali, what about the boat?

Ali: I'll see, yet dad is going away in a business trip in two days.

Rachel: Well at least use your puppy dog eyes like you always do to get boys attention.

Ali: Rachel! I go and talk to my dad right now, see yaw! She then leaves

While Ali leaves comes Zoey

Zoey: Hey guys, I heard about your trip!

David, Rachel, and Tyler: all together: Hey Zoey!

Nathan is the only one not saying hey back

Zoey: Nathan?

Nathan: looking in a crazed look: Oh, I'm sorry Zoey hey!

Zoey: hearing an order: Oh, sorry guys I got to go; good luck on the trip.

Zoey leaves while Nathan is feeling sort of blushed at her; Rachel brings Nathan back from dreamland.

Rachel: Earth to Nathan, its time to be ready for the trip not dreaming about Zoey.

Nathan: Sorry, guys! Its just every time Zoey comes closer in my direction, I'm like the little white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.

Tyler: More like that the purple cat to me. He and David laughing

Rachel: Tyler!

Nathan: Na, Rachel, you're all right enough with Zoey and onto the trip planned for us.

David: stop laughing: Right! Let's get ready and meet Ali at the docks.  
All of them stands up and leave while Nathan turns to see Zoey one last time before the trip

***The Cave—(Int.)**  
Back at the cave, the unknown figure sees a vision in his mind and notice that five teens are in danger. Then the camera views from off-screen a robotic foot.

Unknown figure: Go out there and wait for our new guests; I see that they are the chosen.

Robot: Yes, Gemini! Turns around from the view of his foot and leaves off-screen: Aye, Yi, Yi!

Gemini: I feel a presence, Necron, the pearls!

***Shadow Realm—(Int. Kingdom Lair)**

Necron: I need the right time to get those pearls: seeing a vision of the five teens: No! They are not getting my pearls; talking to someone off-view: Go and stop those teens from getting to that water because I don't want Gemini to get to them first!

V.O from the shadows: Yes, my lord! Then disappears

***Underwater**  
Back to the sea, the five pearls are shining too brightly and the ocean floor is rumbling higher and higher

***Summer Cove's Beach**  
The others with their stuff see Ali standing with some of her stuff in a big bag.

David: Well Ali, what about the ship?

Ali: I persuaded dad for it and it was success; the ship is waiting at the docks for us.

Tyler: Well what are we waiting for let's go!

Nathan: Don't you guys see that a storm is coming?

Tyler: All in all, the best chance to leave now!

Rachel: Tyler is right; the best chance is to go now!

Ali: Second that!

Nathan: I just got a bad feeling about this!  
David: Well hope it's not seasickness because here we go.

Nathan: I don't think so!

Tyler: What now?

Nathan: pointing: Look!

Everybody turns around and see a solider-like creature along with krill-like creatures behind him.

Rachel: Replying to Nathan: You maybe right about that feeling!

David: Who are you freaks and why are you here?

Shadow creature: Stopping you! Ordering his army of krill-like creatures: Get them!

The creatures are proceeding fast and the teens are in a standstill, what can they do? The camera blacks out.

**********************************************************

***Summer Cove's Beach **  
The camera fades in seeing the creatures are coming toward the teens faster.

Ali: What are we going do?

Rachel: I wish I could help you!

David: The best way to continue our trip, we have to stop them now!

Tyler: Well what are we waiting for? Let' s go!

Nathan: C'mon! Let's do it!!

The teens decide to separate and battle the krill-shaped creatures: David kicks most of them down; Tyler uses his sly moves and punches one of them to the ground hard; Nathan uses his football strength and rams them into to others like them hard on the ground; Rachel runs to a picnic table and jumps on it kicking them while one of them joins her, Rachel corkscrews him off the table; Ali flips in the center of them and moon swipes most of them hard on the ground; The shadow creature sees his army defeated and angered at the teens.

David: turning to the shadow creature: Like I say before, who are you?  
Shadow creature: The name's Vortix, I was sent here by my master to stop you.

Ali: From going out to the seas, we guess not!

Vortix: If you don't, I make it easy for you to leave now or I will take drastic measures.

Tyler: The only place we are going is out at the sea.

Vortix: Well, you been warned now here's a taste of your consequences: bringing out his sword, he shoots electrical energy at them.

The energy blasts the teens out the sky then onto the ground hard.

Ali: He's too strong! We got to leave and head to the boat now!

Rachel: Immediately, c'mon!

The teens stands up still shaken and departs to the docks while Vortix is continuing to blasts them and misses coincidently.

Vortix: This isn't over! Suddenly, he disappears

***The Docks**  
The teens run to the docks then onto Ali's dad's boat; Nathan decides to helm the wheel and the ship leaves dock and into the sea.

***The Hut**  
Almost finishing her order, Zoey sees a storm fast approaching out in the seas.

Zoey: worrying about her friends: I hope they are all right!

***Shadow Realm— (Int. Kingdom Lair)**

Vortix: appearing in front of Necron: Sorry my lord, I have failed you!

Necron: Don't worry about it Vortix, seeing a storm is approaching near them I let the waves crush them instead.

Vortix: And soon they are gone, Gemini will be defeated and the pearls will finally be in your grasp.

Necron: Yes, Vortix, yet I need to get rid of the city first in order to succeed my goal!

***The Sea**  
The camera shifts to the boat where the teens are sailing through the rapid sea

Rachel: Looking back at the beach: What was that?

Ali: You mean those krill-like creatures that almost try to stop us!

Tyler: Or that warrior-like creature that almost try to destroy us!

David: It doesn't matter because their gone and we're here focus on our trip.

Nathan: seeing treacherous waves coming close: Guys, I think those creatures are least of our worries.

David: looking at Nathan: What?

Nathan: pointing to the waves: That!

The rapid waves are crushing the boat while Nathan tries to control the boat; the others are in a perilous situation where the waves are rocking the boat really hard. Then all of a sudden, the teens have to jump off the boat while itself flips overboard; All of the sudden, the boat is upside down and the camera blacks out.

**********************************************************

***Deserted Island**  
The camera fades back to the familiar island where the teens are laying there seemingly unconsciousness, yet they soon hears a strange voice from the background.

Voice: Wake up!

David: wakes up and see that they landed somehow on an island: Where are we? What is this place? Seeing his friends still lying down approaches them and wakes them up.

Tyler: What happened? Where…

David: Don't worry about why we here and where we are, just how we are going to escape.

Nathan, Rachel, and Ali soon comes to where David and Tyler are

Nathan: About that escape route…

Tyler: What now Mr. Danger Magnet?

Rachel: The boat is gone: viewing the destruction.

Ali: Oh no! Dad is going to kill me!

David: Well, I guess we can't know how your father is going to react if we here, abandoned and shipwrecked.

Tyler: Don't forget hungry.

Rachel: action?

Tyler: No food!

Ali: seeing a cave close by: I think that's a cave over there.

Nathan: Well at least we got shelter.

***The Cave- (Int.)**  
The teens enter the cave where a funny-like voice can be heard.

Ali: Hear that?

Rachel: Hear what? You sound like Nathan for a sudden.

Ali: No, I thought I heard something. Hearing the voice again: I hear it again!

Nathan: I heard that to!

Tyler: What is it?

Suddenly a figure can be seen and the camera views down between its legs.

David: Over there, who…

The figure reveals to be another version of Alpha and seems to be pleased.

Alpha 8: Welcome, Aye, Yi, Yi, Yi!

Feeling the confused, the teens have nowhere to go but to accept the invitation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on **_**Power Rangers: Ocean Charge**_  
The teens encounter Gemini and see why are they here; Necron wants to get the pearls as soon as possible, so he sends an army of Symbolites to attack the city. Can the teens learn their true purpose of being stranded and become Power Rangers in order to save the city?


End file.
